The Sakura Sisters
by Blizzel
Summary: Three sisters are running and they have no place to go. Then they stuble upon a flyer that states that the Hyuuga Brothers need maids. What will happen? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm starting a new story (again) don't worry I'm still working on my other stories But this idea was stuck in my head for a while now

**The Sakura Sisters**

Summary – "Excuse me sir but we saw your ad outside and we were hoping we could be the ones to work as your maids" said a voice like a cheery "What?" was all the man's reply "We're talking about this stupid" said an emotionless girl holding up a flyer about the job. "W-wait so you want to take the job?!" "Hai" said a sugary voice. "You see" the cherry voice said "We're sisters and in need of a job. I'm Manami Sakura, this is Mikan Sakura, and that's Hotaru Sakura." "Hajimemastea" the sisters greeted.

Based off of He Is My Master

* * *

Chapter 1- We Three . . .

"Well girls there's no turning back now" said a brunette to her two younger sisters.

"Hai onee-chan, we'll go far away" replied the other brunette "just the three of us."

"Hn" agreed the raven haired sister.

'We three' they all thought, walling away on this stormy night wondering what future lies ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Hey guys don't you ever get tired of it just being the three of us?" an arrogant voice asked his brothers.

Curious about his brother's words, crimson eyes drifted away from its manga. "What do you mean?" He asked with no sign of care in his voice.

"I mean it's just three guys living together in a mansion. I don't know about you but to me that spells lonely"

"No, it spells independent" his brother retorted.

"Come on Natsume just because you hate the company of others doesn't mean Ruka and I have to suffer."

"Hey don't drag me into this." The blond said trying not to get on his brother's bad side. The thing is he was really their cousin from their mom's side. But the previous town he was living in suffered a horrible flood, killing his friends and family. Ever since then he's lived with his cousins who have been like brothers to him.

"I still say it's lonely in here" the elder of the group said. "We're living in a HUGE mansion with not even one maid or butler. I'll put up a live-in ad."

"It's no use" the mauve haired sibling replied.

"No one in their right mind would work here unless they're old or another fan-girl" the blond finished.

"Hn, it's worth a shot"

With that the three walked of to their rooms not even bothering to say goodnight.

* * *

"Found any yet?" the brunette asked her younger siblings.

The girls just shook their heads in reply. "Oh man!" the older girl moaned while applying ruby lipstick "It's been three stink'en days since we left."

"Stop you're complaining." said the owner of the violet eyes who was obviously irritated. "You don't see Mikan complaining"

"That's because you especially trained her to be highly tolerant. And if she did say something then you'd hit her." She replied adjusting her shirt. Next thing she knew a toy gun was being aimed at her "You better follow her example before you feel my wrath."

"Fine, fine" she replied picking up another news paper. The truth was that wasn't a toy gun. You see the emotionless raven haired sister is actually a great inventor and that invention she held up to her sister was a baka gun. Specially designed to knock the lights out of idiots, trust me, that's the last thing you want to get hit with. The other truth was the elder could have easily dodged the gun, but was exhausted from walking three days straight and didn't want to deal with the inventor so early in the morning.

"Onee-chan would you like me to brush your hair? It's getting messy." said the owner of auburn eyes. "That would be nice" she replied smiling at her caring sister. "Too bad there's no maid jobs available" The inventor stated "we'd be perfect at that."

"Speak of the devil" said the hairdresser "ne look over there guys." They turned around only to see a flyer.

Maids wanted-

Preferably of the teen age

Live-in job

Pay- Depends

Address – 8374 South Yukaima St.

"Sounds like a cheap pervert" the raven haired girl pointed out "I thought you hated perverts."

"I do, but it's a live-in job and in case you haven't noticed we are homeless" the girl replied still combing her sister's hair. "I say it's worth a shot."

"She's right" the other sister agreed "But are you sure you want to do this little ones?"

"Hai" they said in unison

With that the girls walked to the following address.

* * *

"Yosh this is it!" the younger brunette said waving her fist in the air. "Wow they're loaded" the inventor said in awe. "Don't just stand there guys let's go." The last sibling said oblivious to the size of the mansion. The three walked to the front entrance and politely rang the doorbell (By politely I mean, rang it once than waited for an answer). The door opened to reveal a man around the age of 18. He had dark purple hair and eyes the shade of the older sister's lipstick. His hair was frizzy and he was wearing grey sweatpants with a black t-shirt. You could tell he just rolled out of bed.

"Excuse me sir but we saw your ad outside and we were hoping we could be the ones to work as your maids" said a voice like a cheery "What?" was all the man's reply "We're talking about this stupid" said an emotionless girl holding up a flyer about the job. "W-wait so you want to take the job?!" "Hai" said a sugary voice. "You see" the cherry voice said "We're sisters and in need of a job. I'm Manami Sakura, this is Mikan Sakura, and that's Hotaru Sakura." "Hajimemastea" the sisters greeted.

Hearts immediately came into the man's eyes "Hajimemastea my name is Kouho Hyuuga! Please, please come in we'll discuss financials and uniforms!" Hotaru immediately had money signs in her eyes at the word 'financials', Mikan didn't like the way he said 'uniforms' and Manami was trying her best not to point out that the man was drooling.

Later That Day

Natsume and Ruka came back from a day of school and running away from fan girls. After all that running they just wanted to rest. "Tadaima" Ruka said in a tired tone. Without looking the two sat on the couch wondering why it was so lumpy. "Excuse me" said a bored voice. "Do you mind getting off of us" another girl continued. The two boys looked behind them only to be captured by beautiful eyes. Crimson meets coffee and azure meets violet. "Ahem, I think my sisters asked you to get off of them." The two teens looked up to see a girl a few years older than them. She had her hair in a high ponytail and wore a red and white striped tank top accompanied with a blue jean skirt. On her ears were red earrings shaped like hearts, on her feet were red and white sneakers, and on her lips were, you got it, ruby red lipstick. You could probably guess what her favorite color was.

"Who the hell are you?" the flame caster said with narrow eyes. It was crimson meets coffee all over again, except these eyes were less innocent and more sinister. "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Manami Sakura and you're sitting on my sisters" With that the two boys got off the girls and took a closer look at them. Mikan's hair was down and she wore a pink visor (The see through kind). Her lips came with strawberry lip gloss, and she wore a white tank top with blue jean shorts showing off her thighs, along with pink running shoes.

Hotaru on the other hand had on a green wrap shirt with camouflage pants and hat, along with brown strap sandals. Resting on her nails was lime green nail polish. You could say she looked like a sitting tree, not duck, tree.

"Ano, who are you and why are you here?" Ruka asked in a confused manner

"I'm Mikan Sakura"

"I'm Hotaru Sakura"

"We're –"

"Our new maids" Kouho interrupted.

"NANI!!" The two yelled completely outraged that their bother's plan actually worked. "Ok" Natsume said snapping out of his trance "What kind of advertisement did you use?" Hotaru passed him the flyer. "You sound like a cheap pervert" Ruka laughed "You must have been desperate."

"Actually we were" Mikan said with a smile "we need a place to live since . . ." She didn't have a chance to finish because poor Mikan was tackled by **both** of her sisters. Kouho, being the pervert he was video typed the whole thing. "Mi-chan don't you know when to keep you're mouth shut?!" Minami hissed. She then turned to the three boys "Yeah you could say that we're desperate. According to Hyuuga-sama we have this job in the bag. Since there are three of us and three of you we figured it was a good idea that each of us would be you're personal maids. We were waiting for you to come home, can we decide now?"

"Hai" said Kouho turning off his camera. "Now, since Manami-san and I are the same age it's only right that she be my maid, now you pick."

'He makes us sound like toys' the sisters thought while sweat dropping.

**Natsume's POV**

Great so my idiot brother has gone and found us maids. One's a cherry; one's a tree, and one's, cute? What am I thinking? They're probably fan girls. Oh well I guess I'll take Mi something or other. Tree seems like the kind of person you don't wanna mess with, I'll leave her to Ruka.

**End POV**

"I'll take the one sitting next to tree" Natsume said not even bothering to remember her name. Mikan let it slide but Hotaru on the other hand, "Excuse me but my name is Hotaru **NOT **I repeat** NOT **tree. Make that mistake again and," She couldn't finish because Mikan covered her mouth with her palm "Hotaru we're not in the position to threaten here. Gomen, she can be short tempered sometimes. My name is Mikan and you are?"

"Natsume Hyuuga"

"Hajimemastea Natsume-sama, please take care of me" she said giving a grade A smile and removing her palm from the inventor's mouth. "I guess that just leaves me with Hotaru-chan" Ruka said.

"Whatever" was her reply.

"Mi-chan why don't you start on dinner?" Minami asked. "Hai, would any of you like something in particular to eat?" she said addressing her new masters "Sashimi and Rice Curry" they all replied. With that little Mikan went right to work and Manami in the company of Hotaru went to their room. Once they were out of sight Ruka spoke up "Oi Kouho, do you think it's a good idea to have them work here?"

"Of course" he replied with a smirk. "We three, those three, what could possibly go wrong?"

Little did Kouho know, a lot.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Reveiw and tell me!


	2. IMPORTANT!

Hello fellow readers/writers!

If you're reading this then that means you hate me because I haven't updated in months and now I have an author's note.

But the following is very _very_ important:

After deep consideration, I have decided to put my stories on . . . HIATUS

Because let's face it, my stories suck with a capital UCK! And rushing to update them only makes it worse.

Now I have been making a _new_ selection of writing and its **way** better than my previous work. I listen to my friends and family, my friends (in real life) think my new stories kick ass! My friends (on FanFic) like my stories but suggest a Beta Reader, I'll take that advice. My family thinks my new stories are better than the old.

It got me thinking that I should just delete all my old ones but then I thought "What am I crazy?" I hate it when authors delete their stories! So why am I gonna do the same?

Nuh-uh Blizzel don't play that way.

So I'm keeping all my old stories,

For those of you that read **My All Loving Friend**,

When it does get updated expect it to be longer, I've re-read it and I gotta say I'm a friggin idiot! I dare say 1,000 words is long? It's just plain disgraceful how short it is

For those of you who read **True Friends**,

Um, yeah, that story basically has no hope. I'm going to try to keep it going but I gotta say that idea practically died.

For those of you who read **Love Is Blind**,

That has just about as much hope as True Friends but since you're all very supportive I'll see what I can do

For those of you who read **The Sakura Sisters**,

All I can say is, I'll try

For those of you who read **The Guardians Meet The Gang**,

Don't worry there's still some hope for this story (it's my most popular it better be) but the plot is really confusing, it really is so yeah, hiatus

For those of you who read **Royal Kidnapper**,

Mikan WILL meet Natsume, that I swear! Other than that it's gonna be pretty slow

For those of you who read **Creeping Shadows**,

I think I'm going to get a Beta Reader for that one. I really like it but there are mistakes so once I get the block in my brain out of the way it'll be fine

For those of you who read **Halloween in Gakuen**,

I am so sorry! It was supposed to be a simple two-shot but there's a block in my head for this one too! Part two will come but brain won't co-operate

For those of you that have read **Graduation,**

Since all my other stories are on hold the sequel to this one is on hold too. But there is hope because I have subconsciously made an entire series out of this so it will be done

For those of you who think I have too many stories,

Yes, I do and the fact that I'm writing more doesn't help

And for those of you who are wondering what my new stories are about,

Most of them are more Gakuen Alice **but** I'm now writing Twilight FanFics for those of you who care, I don't plan on posting them soon because, hello? Hiatus? You know that word should be taboo, it's the enemy of FanFiction readers, and I would know I hate hiatus but I understand the authors.

So that's about it, I have failed you. I am so sorry it's not even funny and if you think its funny then you're a sadist. This is my first (and hopefully last) Author's Note.

Happy New Year Everyone!

(I might delete this so if you have any questions or commets please PM me)


End file.
